


"get your head in the game!"

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: charles finds himself unable to concentrate on training, so manon decides to help him destress a bit.





	"get your head in the game!"

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: […] Write something cutsey and fluffy when Charles teaches Manon basketball or something. Love all of your writing per usual <33

basketball training had ended about an hour ago, yet charles decided to stay back and practise even more.

as he missed another shot, he was getting increasingly frustrated. get your head in the game, _god damn it,_ he cussed at himself. he didn’t even understand why he was so  out of it.

“is this the part where you sing _get your head in the game_ from high school musical?”

as if it was an automatic reaction, charles smiled. he’d recognise that voice and tone from anywhere. he turned around to meet manon’s eyes. “if it’ll help me concentrate, maybe.” he replied.

manon walked up to him, and snatched the ball out of his hands. “teach me how to play.” she ordered. charles broke out in a series of chuckles after that, only to stop by coughing it off, when he realised that manon wasn’t laughing along.

his eyebrow raised. “oh?” he questioned, and the girl nodded. “okay then.” he gestured her to stand in the middle. he pointed at the hoop. “all you have to do is shoot.”

“what?” manon asked, incredulous, “from _here_? but we’re like, 100 feet away from the damn thing! i-“

“we’re actually only a few centimetres away,” charles cut in, “and there’s no discount for shorties, babe.” he said, amused. manon grumbled, as she positioned herself, trying to get a good angle. “i don’t know how leo does it, then.” she said, referring to charles’ slightly below average height teammate.

“stop talking and shoot! you were the one who asked for it.” he said, grinning. manon gave him a dirty look, before taking a dramatic deep breath, before shooting the ball upwards. charles only smiled smugly. _knowing that from the angle she held the ball at, there was no way she’d actually make the-_

the ball made through the hoop.

while manon broke out in a series of celebratory sounds and movements, charles’ jaw dropped. _how the hell-_

“who’s the best player now, eh?” manon smirked, and poked her tongue out. charles waved it off, and dashed to get the ball. “beginner’s luck.” he said, making the girl scoff. “my ass, beginner’s luck. i’ll do it again.”

“psh, you can try, babe.” charles said, a little too over-confidently.

manon made it the second time.

and the third time.

and the fourth.

“okay, this-this isn’t even how basketball works!” minute by minute, charles’ ego was melting down into nothing. he stood in front of manon, his arms wide open, ready for interception. he smirked, while she groaned. “you’re kidding me. you’re like, too many metres taller than me!” she argued. he laughed. “you gonna complain about that to the ref?”

mason’s eyes narrowed into slits, while charles grinned. _i got her now._

nope, he didn’t.

somehow, she slipped the ball away through his parted legs, and jumped up and shot one. she smiled wickedly. “any other rules or techniques, you’d like to tell me?” she asked cockily, and suddenly, charles had an idea.

“there’s a bunch, but they’re really nothing.” he shrugged off casually, and mason’s head was too into the clouds to read into his sudden change of demeanour. she smirked. “ready?”

charles shot a wicked smile back. “absolutely, princess.”

“don’t even princess me right now-“

as soon as manon slipped the ball away from him and made a dash towards the post, charles huddled her from the back and lifted her up into the air in a twirl, making her squeal and  drop the ball from her hands out of surprise.

“charles!” she yelled, and the boy only laughed, and laid her on the floor, before laying on her back. “this isn’t funny, charles-henri! you cheat!”

“i did tell you there were other allowed techniques! you just chose to ignore them.” he reasoned out with a smug smirk. manon whacked his shoulder. “you piece of shit!”

charles kissed her cheek instead. “hey you.” he said, “thank you. for this. i needed to de-stress.”

manon stopped struggling for a few moments, just to process what he said. she smiled, before rolling onto her back so that she was facing him, and kissed him gently. “you’re welcome.” she then smirked, and whacked his head, making him fake an ‘ouch!’. “you should be stressed, though, because i’m not only coming after your captain status, but your position on the team.” she joked.

charles smiled. “it’d be an honour for me to step down because of you, _mademoiselle_."


End file.
